narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Huracan Clan
Clan Overall Description and History Once upon a time, two shinobi existed who came from two different villages. One was named kenji, a stom release shinobi from kumogakure. The other was a woman. Her name was Shizuha Yuki. 25 years after the era of the seventh Hokage, there was a conflict between the two villages. This resulted in a five year long war between Kumogakure, and Kirigakure. Meeting on the battle field, Shizuha was severely injured. Kenji would take pity on his enemy, and treat her wounds. Knowing she was deeply suffering from her wounds, Kenji put her atop his back and withdrew from the battle. Through his gentle nature, Shizuha fell in love with him. He eventually fell in love with her as well. Knowing that in current times, their love would not be accepted by either village, they fled to the land of Iron and got married. The subsided three years later. By then, they we're raising male twins who were two years old. At age three, the children showed significant prowess in the lightning change in chakra nature. Kenji felt it was time to take his sons out for training. Within another year of such, Kenji and Shizuha realized they have given birth to son with a unique kekkei touta. They were not of Raikage dynasty, nor were they of Yuki clan. They were a combination of both. From ice and storm came hurricane. The manipulation of Water, lightning, and wind chakra natures to create the perfect storm. Thus, they were given the name Huracan. Named after the Mayan deity of creation. Their first names were Bolt and Jolt. Bolt was a scholar, excelling in math, strategy, and ninja art. Mastering his kekkei touta by the age of thirteen. Not far behind, Jolt was a care trouble maker who lived in the shadow of his brother. It wasn't until age 21 that he mastered his kekkei touta. Bolt was also significantly more dearing. At the age of 21 he challenged the Raikage at the time to a game of chess for his position. Always cocky and up for a challenge, he happily accepted such. Without effort, Bolt emerged victorious. Centuries later, Bolt's dynasty still stands. The Huracan dynasty. Jolt eventually became head of the Huracan clan's sub branch. Clan Traits They always show prowess in lightning as their first chakra nature. They're typically serious and tactical, but have a gentle and playful side to them. There is great amount of pride in the Huracan clan. Aside from their serious nature, outside of serious situations they calm, forgiving, and always willing to lend a helping hand. Cosmetic *eight may very based on one's own health habits. Their eyes can be anywhere from brown, to green, to blue, to purple. Skin color ranges from very light to light brown. Hair, grayish white to blonde, occasionally red. Personality traits *They're typically serious and tactical, but have a gentle and playful side to them. There is great amount of pride in the Huracan clan. Aside from their serious nature, outside of serious situations they calm, forgiving, and always willing to lend a helping hand. The younger ones tend to be reckless. All clan members have strong moral beliefs, good or evil. Strengths (up to two) They're a clan of tactical, and strategic geniuses. They excel in change in chakra form and are highly creative with such. Weaknesses (up to two) Shinobi of this clan are extraordinarily bellow average in genjutsu skill. With three natural chakra nature transformations, it's almost impossible to pick up any Yang release skill. Due to extreme lack of humility, shinobi of this clan tend to accept challenges even though their tactical side begs otherwise. This may get them killed at an early age. Abilities Superior intelligence, three natural chakra natures, extremely creative and potent change in chakra form. Kekkei Genkai: Due to the ancestors of this clan having storm and ice release, this clan has the ability to combine the three chakra natures of both kekkei genkai, water, lightning, and wind, into a kekkei touta with similar characteristics of both kekkei genkai. Hurricane release, also refered to as perfect storm. Clan Abilities: Jutsu: Hurricane style: perfect storm. This jutsu allows the user to quickly form a stom cloud around a vast area, invented by a former Raikage in order to protect his entire village all at once. From this cloud the weather of that are can be manipulated at the cost of 25 chakra points. S-Rank Jutsu: Hurricane style: White tiger. This allows the user to use their extraordinary change in chakra form to create a hurricane like entity in the shape of a life like white tiger. This can be M manipulated to go in any direction so long as the chakra connections are not severed. At the cost of 7 chakra points A-Rank Hurricane Style: hail storm * Rank: C Clan Achievements holding the throne of Raikage for almost three hundred years. Recent Clan History Recently there was a child prodigy named Leon, who became jonin at age ten and took the throne of Raikage at age 13. Family Tree Kenji & Shizuha Yuki ↓ Bolt & Jolt ↓ They had sons and held a Raikage dynasty ↓ Today's Raikage, Leon & three brothers, one being his aid→ up to five not well known members who reside in the land of iron. Three of which are descendant of Bolt Huracan. Extra's Requied Category:Clan Category:Huracan Category:Fannon